FIREWORKS
by PaulaSammet
Summary: SONGFIC   ONE-SHOT  'Cause baby, you're a firework Come on show 'em what you're worth... FIC DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA BLACK SCORPIO NO NYX.


FIREWORKS.

Olá pessoal, estou aqui com uma fic nova por um motivo mais que especial. É uma fic de presente de aniversário pra uma grande amiga e ficwriter: Black Scorpio no Nyx, ou Juh, prozamigo intimo! xD

Ontem vi que a primeira música que vc ouviu nesse dia tão especial pra vc foi Firework e não resisti e fui procurar novamente a tradução e boom, boom, boom, veio a historia. Sei que te pedi uma dica ontem e a historia não vai ter nada a ver com capas e espadas, mas e daí? Acho que você vai gostar do mesmo jeito!

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>: Saint Seiya pertence a Massami Kurumada, Toei Animations e as demais empresas licenciadas. Os outros personagens são de minha autoria.

**Aeroporto Internacional de Atenas, terça-feira, 14h.**

- Não acredito que esse vôo esteja atrasado! Não tem nada por ai que possa ter causado isso. Nenhuma fumaça saindo de vulcão, nenhum fenômeno climático absurdo, nada! Nem estamos em temporada pra tanto atraso assim! – disse uma moça morena de cabelos castanhos escuros e ondulados.

- Calma Paula. Deve ter sido problema na empresa ou no aeroporto lá na Itália.

- Não me peça pra ter calma, Saga. Sabe a quanto tempo não a vejo? Sabe o quanto eu quero abraçá-la?

- Na verdade sei. Você tem dito essas coisas a semana toda. – disse o homem alto, de longos cabelos escuros e olhos azuis.

- Então não me peça pra ter calma!

- Amor, ela já vai chegar.

Depois de mais de uma hora andando de um lado pro outro e fazendo o noivo procurar informações no balcão da empresa a morena finalmente deu fim ao seu tormento quando avistou a amiga saindo da sala de desembarque cheia de malas no carrinho.

- JULIA! – disse ela correndo, indo de encontro a moça de cabelos castanhos claros, abraçando-a e quase caindo no chão junto com ela. - Céus, você não sabe o quanto eu tava doida pra te ver!

- Eu também. Mas... você podia... afrouxar um pouco... o abraço? Estou ficando sem ar.

- Ai desculpa!

- Tudo bem. Eu também estava morrendo de saudades de você.

- Devo me sentir enciumado por isso?

- De você também Saga. – disse Julia abraçando o amigo.

- Vem Ju, vamos te levar até o seu novo antigo apartamento. Espero que você goste da decoração que eu fiz. Acho que ainda sei como você gosta das coisas. Você não mudou seus gostos durante esse tempo todo na Itália não é?

- Não muito. Mas eu confio em você.

- Não devia ter dito isso pra ela. Eu disse isso e quase nosso apartamento todo e meu escritório ficam cor-de-rosa. – Saga cochichou no ouvido da amiga, arrancando dela um sorriso.

- Eu ouvi isso Saga.

Depois de algum tempo e pequenas conversas acerca da decoração e sobre seus planos agora que estava de volta em casa, Julia sentou-se no sofá de sua sala e respirou tranquilamente o ar grego que entrava pelas janelas.

Havia passado quase quatro anos na Itália, longe de tudo e de todos e havia sido magnífico... enquanto durara.

Saíra da Grécia para fazer cursos fora do país e escolheu a capital napolitana para isso. Ficaria por lá somente pelo tempo de seu aprendizado terminar, mas coisas boníssimas aconteceram por lá e a fizeram mudar de idéia e mudar-se de vez para aquele lugar maravilhoso. Arranjou o trabalho dos sonhos, um lugar perfeito pra morar e o príncipe italiano de causar inveja.

Tudo era tão mágico, tão surreal, mas estava acontecendo de verdade. Até que o príncipe italiano começou a mudar com a princesa. Giancarlo, ou simplesmente "Carlo", já não correspondia mais às carícias e nem era mais o romântico de antes. Não que ele o fosse em tempo integral. Pelo contrário. "Carlo" fazia mais o gênero turrão e sério, sem demonstrar muitos sentimentos. Gostava de bancar o durão a maior parte do tempo, mas ela sabia muito bem o que ele escondia dentro de si. Na verdade, era exatamente aquilo que fazia Julia sentir-se atraída por ele. Mas em algum momento, todo aquele encanto acabou. E Giancarlo simplesmente mudou. O pior de tudo foi quando o príncipe mudou de princesa. Uma italiana platinada metida a modelo de capa de revista. Uma bruxinha que se infiltrara em seu romance e sua vida perfeita. Maldita seja!

A partir de então toda perfeição já não fazia mais sentido. Principalmente porque o emprego dos sonhos lhe fazia dividir a sala com ele e os telefonemas e recadinhos amorosos da vadiazinha. Foi então que se deu conta que tudo ao seu redor ruía. E pra cair de vez, bastaria um simples sopro.

Estava só na Itália e a única pessoa com quem podia contar havia se tornado o algoz de seus sonhos.

Sem amigos e sem perspectivas, e ainda, sem a menor vontade de continuar ali, resolveu voltar pra casa.

**Do you ever feel  
>Like a plastic bag<br>Drifting through the wind  
>Wanting to start again<strong>

**Do you ever feel**  
><strong>Feel so paper-thin<strong>  
><strong>Like a house of cards<strong>  
><strong>One blow from caving in<strong>

**Do you ever feel**  
><strong>Already buried deep<strong>  
><strong>Six feet under<strong>  
><strong>Screams but no one seems to hear a thing<strong>

_Você já se sentiu  
>Como um saco de plástico<br>Voando com o vento  
>Querendo começar de novo<em>

_Você alguma vez já se sentiu_  
><em>Se sentiu tão frágil<em>  
><em>Como um castelo de cartas<em>  
><em>A um simples sopro de desmoronar<em>

_Você alguma vez já se sentiu_  
><em>Como se estivesse enterrado<em>  
><em>A sete palmos<em>  
><em>Você grita, mas parece que ninguém ouve nada<em>

Ligou então para a pessoa que, mesmo sendo contra sua estadia permanente na Itália, lhe deu a maior força para que tudo desse certo. E claro que ela não lhe negou ajuda.

Durante o vôo para Atenas, Julia vinha pensando sobre tudo que acontecera em sua vida esse tempo todo. Definitivamente, não fora um tempo perdido, mas sentia que seria algo que ela não quereria de forma alguma relembrar. Principalmente porque aquilo a fez sentir-se frágil, esquecida, sem voz. Precisava urgentemente recomeçar. Mesmo machucada.

Ainda cansada da viagem, resolveu ir tomar uma boa ducha e dormir. No dia seguinte começaria a desfazer as malas e se encontraria com Paula, que disse ter uma proposta pra ela. Irrecusável, segundo a amiga.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

- Que proposta é essa que você tem pra Julia, amor? – perguntou Saga ao volante.

- Uma irrecusável.

- Você não vai dar uma de alcoviteira novamente, vai?

- Alcoviteira, eu? Mas é claro que não, Saga!

- Conheço você muito bem. Foi assim que nos conhecemos, lembra? Você estava me alcovitando pra alguém.

- Estava mesmo. Mas eu te alcovitava pra mim.

- Sei.

- Eu nem pensava nisso, se você quer saber. Pensava apenas em como eu poderia ajudá-la. No profissional, eu sei como fazê-lo. E o resto vinha com o tempo. Mas agora, já que você falou me sinto na obrigação.

- Eu devia ter ficado calado.

- Aquele nosso amigo...

- Que amigo?

- O bonitão da academia.

- Bonitão da academia? – perguntou enciumado.

- Não mais bonito que você, claro. E você sabe disso.

- Assim espero. Mas que amigo?

- O Shura.

- O Shura?

- Ele mesmo. Acho que ela gostaria dele.

- Amor, não começa com isso. Você acha mesmo que tendo passado pelo que passou a Julia vai querer se envolver com alguém agora? Sei que ela quer recomeçar, mas assim já é demais. Além do mais, você nem sabe se o Shura tem alguém ou não. Vai alcovitar os dois como?

- Ele está solteiro. E é ai que você entra como meu ajudante. Principalmente porque eu já sei como fazer tudo.

- Ah não! De jeito nenhum! Você não vai me meter nessa.

- Amor, você já está nessa.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Julia acordou no dia seguinte com um telefonema de Paula, avisando que passaria em seu apartamento dentro de meia hora para buscá-la. Tinham muito para conversar, segundo ela. Já tinha esquecido o quão hiperativa a amiga era e não aceitaria "nãos" como resposta. Olhou para as malas por desfazer e soltou um muxoxo. Não tinha jeito. Sem escapatória nenhuma levantou da cama, preparou o desjejum às pressas, tomou um banho rápido e se aprontou. Sem muita demora a amiga já estava lhe esperando no carro.

- Você ainda dirige feito louca?

- Sem riscos.

- É, você ainda dirige feito louca.

- Sem resmungos. Você vai gostar do que eu tenho pra você.

- Que seria?

- Surpresa.

Vinte minutos de direção perigosa depois, ambas estavam retirando os cintos de segurança dentro do estacionamento de um prédio comercial.

- Ainda não entendi. Por que estamos aqui?

- Lembra quando éramos mais novas e dizíamos que teríamos um negócio juntas?

- Sim. Mas o que isso tem a ver?

- Então, como você sabe, eu tenho um ateliê de moda, tenho uma marca em crescimento e preciso expandir meu negócio. Você conhece isso? – a morena entregou uma pasta nas mãos da amiga.

- Meus rascunhos. E meu portfólio.

- Exato. Eu faço as roupas e você faz as jóias.

- Você tá me contratando, é isso?

- Não. Tô te chamando pra ser minha sócia. Você não vai começar do zero. Vai começar de onde parou. E vai usar tudo de bom que aprendeu na Itália.

- Eu não sei se posso fazer isso. Usar o que eu aprendi na Itália, quer dizer. Quero deixar tudo por lá. E se possível, esquecer tudo.

- Não pode fazer isso e você sabe. Só porque aquele brutamontes idiota acabou com alguns sonhos seus não significa que tudo acabou. Coisas ruins acontecem na vida para que ela melhore. Isso é inegável.

- Paula, eu...

- Não. Você não vai me dizer não. Vem, vou te mostrar o seu espaço, você vai me dizer o que precisa e vamos fazer isso juntas.

- Você não tem jeito.

- Nunca tive.

Subiram juntas no elevador e logo estavam no décimo andar. Paula mostrou seu escritório e seu ateliê e logo em seguida o espaço reservado para Julia.

- Eu alugo essa parte e o Saga aluga a outra, onde fica a confecção. A parte de administração fica exclusivamente com ele. Eu nunca tive cabeça pra números, fórmulas e contas.

- Mas o Saga administra a empresa da família, não?

- Sim, mas o Kanon também voltou pra Atenas, então os dois administram juntos, então, sem muitos problemas, até porque o Kanon também administra negócios pessoais. Eu já conversei com o Saga. Temos o capital, temos o espaço, temos a designer, que é você, então não falta nada.

- Ta esquecendo de algo.

- O que?

- Eu ainda não dei minha resposta.

- Ah Julia, qual é? Planejamos isso durante muito tempo! Não confio em nenhuma outra pessoa!

- Eu sei disso. É que... Não me sinto preparada pra isso.

- Você ta preparada e sabe disso. Nunca vi você abrir mão de nada.

- Não é que eu esteja abrindo mão disso. É que... Na Itália eu não trabalhava com design de jóias exatamente. Eu desenhava e montava algumas mais por hobby.

- Esse portfólio que você me enviou há seis meses diz o contrário. Olha, eu entendo que você esteja arrasada porque as coisas não foram como você esperava na Itália, e tudo por culpa daquele carcamano estúpido. Mas eu não vou deixar você achar que não pode fazer o que sempre sonhou. Essa coisa toda que aconteceu...

- Eu não esqueci disso, Paula, é só que... eu não sei se sou capaz realmente.

- Pois eu te dou a chance de mostrar que você é capaz sim e vai deixar todos boquiabertos! Acende essa luz, deixa ela brilhar e tudo explodir!

**Do ****you ****know ****that ****there's  
>Still <strong>**a ****chance ****for ****you  
>'Cause <strong>**there's ****a ****spark****in ****you  
>You <strong>**just ****gotta**

**Ignite ****the ****light**

**And ****let ****it ****shine  
>Just <strong>**own ****the ****night  
>Like <strong>**the ****Fourth ****of ****July  
>'Cause <strong>**baby, ****you're ****a ****firework  
>Come <strong>**on ****show****' em ****what ****you're ****worth  
>Make<strong>**'em ****go, ****"Aah,****aah,****aah"  
>As <strong>**you ****shoot ****across ****the****s ky**

**Baby**, **you're ****a ****firework**

**Come ****on ****let ****your ****colors ****burst  
>Make<strong>**'em ****go, ****"Aah,****aah,****aah"  
>You're <strong>**gonna ****leave ****them ****all ****in ****awe, ****awe, ****awe  
><strong>  
><em>Você <em>_sabe __que __há  
>Uma <em>_chance __para __você  
>Pois <em>_você __tem __um __brilho  
>Você <em>_só __tem __que..._

_Acender __a __luz  
>E <em>_deixá-la __brilhar  
>Seja <em>_o __dono __da __noite  
>Como <em>_o __dia __da __independência  
>Pois, <em>_baby, __você __é __como __fogos __de __artifício  
>Venha <em>_e __mostre __do __que __você __é __capaz  
>Deixe <em>_todos __boquiabertos __falando __"oh,__oh,__ooooh"  
>Enquanto <em>_você __cruza __o __céu_

Baby, _você __é __como __fogos __de __artifício_

_Vamos, __deixe __as __suas __cores __explodirem  
>Deixe <em>_todos __boquiabertos __falando __"oh,__oh,__ooooh"  
>Você <em>_vai __deixá-los __todos __surpresos, __surpresos, __surpresos  
><em>

- Você não vai desistir mesmo, não é?

- Nem um pouquinho.

- Tudo bem. Eu aceito.

- Ótimo! O Saga tem um amigo arquiteto. Vou ligar pra ele e pedir pra agendar um horário pra ele vir aqui e vocês acertarem o projeto e tudo o que você precisa. Desde a decoração da sua sala até a estrutura do seu ateliê. Se quiser, podemos ir amanhã ver o maquinário, pranchetas e tudo mais que você precisar.

- Obrigada pelo que está fazendo por mim, Paula.

- Não faço por você. Faço por nós duas. Pelo que planejamos há muito tempo.

- Mesmo assim.

- Agora tem outra coisa que só você pode fazer por mim. E isso sim, vai valer por todas as vezes que você me ajudou.

- O que?

Paula foi até a gaveta de sua mesa e tirou uma pasta branca que parecia estar muito bem guardada. Como se merecesse todo o cuidado do mundo.

- Da uma olhada nisso.

Julia abriu a pasta e surpreendeu-se com o conteúdo.

- É lindo Paula!

- É meu vestido de casamento. Saga e eu ainda não acertamos a data, mas, já o desenhei.

- É perfeito pra você. Sua cara.

- Sim. E as jóias que eu vou usar serão de autoria sua. E mais uma vez não aceito "nãos" como resposta.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

- Então ela aceitou?

- Sim. Fiquei tão feliz. E acho que ela também.

- Isso é ótimo amor.

- Agora você faz a sua parte.

- Paula, eu já disse que não vou alcovitar ninguém.

- E não vai mesmo. Você é péssimo nisso. Mas vai me ajudar. Preciso que ligue pro Shura e agende um horário para vermos o projeto dos ateliês.

- Ateliês?Não era só o da Julia?

- O meu também amor. Já tínhamos conversado sobre isso.

- Não tínhamos não. Você já está aprontando, não é? E por que você mesma não liga pra ele?

- Você quer mesmo que _eu_ ligue pra ele?

- Não. Deixa que eu ligo pra ele.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Julia estava e volta no seu "novo antigo apartamento". Achou divertido a amiga chamá-lo daquele jeito. Haviam morado juntas ali por algum tempo, até que ela se mudou e Paula havia ido morar com Saga, mas ainda conservara o apartamento.

Estava feliz. Com toda certeza. Nervosa, sim, mas muito feliz.

Foi impossível não lembrar que haviam feito aqueles planos de trabalharem juntas ali mesmo e que agora poderiam realizar tudo do jeito que sonharam. Além do mais, a amiga estava certa. Não podia deixar que a decepção com Giancarlo a fizesse deixar tudo aquilo de lado. Ele que fosse pro inferno com aquela platinada burra. Dedicar-se-ia ao seu trabalho e deixaria todos de boca aberta. Só mesmo Paula para animá-la daquele jeito.

Pegou um bloco de notas e começou a fazer uma lista de tudo que precisaria. Depois pegou um portfólio da nova coleção de roupas da amiga, seu bloco de desenhos e começou a rabiscar alguma coisa que combinasse.

As malas esperariam porque agora sua cabeça fervilhava de idéias.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

- Esse restaurante parece ser ótimo. O cardápio é maravilhoso.

- Sim. E foi "nosso" arquiteto que projetou tudo. Te trouxe aqui por dois motivos.

- Que seriam?

- Pra você observar o trabalho dele e ver que é perfeito e porque o restaurante é do Kanon, Logo, não pagaremos o almoço.

- Comer de graça... Realmente, você não tem jeito.

- Ora, ora, vejam só quem dá o ar de sua graça aqui. Minha cunhada preferida! E... Julia! Há quanto tempo eu não te vejo! Está de férias por Atenas?

- Como vai Kanon? Na verdade, eu estou de volta. Cheguei anteontem.

- E você só a traz aqui hoje, não é? Típico seu, Paula.

- Ah Kanon, dá um tempo!

- Vou mandar o chef preparar o melhor pra vocês.

- Ótimo. Por que eu to morrendo de fome. – disse uma voz masculina por trás de Kanon.

- Shura? O que diabos você ta fazendo aqui? Não me lembro de ter te chamado. – disse Kanon para o homem alto, moreno e atraente, de cabelos castanhos e curtos

- Mas eu chamei. Isso é um almoço de negócios Kanon. – explicou Paula.

- E quem foi que te disse que eu preciso de _una __invitación __para __un __almuerzo_?

- Vocês duas não pagam. Mas você sim, espanhol. – disse Kanon apontando para Shura. Pareceu sério, mas logo riu e abraçou o amigo, dando-lhe dois tapas na costa.

- _Perdón_. Ele sempre faz isso. – disse o espanhol.

- Shura, essa é Julia, uma grande amiga que está de volta a Atenas e vai ser minha sócia. Julia, esse é Shura, o arquiteto de quem lhe falei e outro grande amigo.

- Prazer _señorita_.

- Prazer.

- Trouxe o que o Saga pediu?

-_Sí, __claro. __De __todo._

- A Paula me disse que você fez todo o trabalho aqui. Ficou maravilhoso.

- _Gracias_. Confesso que não foi fácil. _En __verdad __ningun __trabajo __es __fácil_. Ahn... Desculpe. Eu não ainda não consegui largar _el __español_.

- Sem problemas, eu posso entender o que diz.

- Então como eu dizia, nenhum trabalho é verdadeiramente fácil. Principalmente quando ele envolve _decoración. __Siempre __entento __captar __lo __que __el __cliente __quiere_. Mas posso dizer e garantir que ao final _sale __perfecto_.

- É visível.

-_Bueno, __la __señorita __puede __decirme __lo __que __desea_.

- Na verdade, eu não queria mudar muito do estilo do escritório e ateliê da Paula.

- De jeito nenhum. Você vai dar ao seu espaço a decoração que quiser. Ele é seu. Tem que parecer com você. Não se importe com o meu. Estou aqui apenas para bater o martelo. Conversem e definam o que é melhor.

- Saga me disse que _usted __también __quiere_ uma reforma.

- Sim, mas a prioridade é da Julia. Conversamos sobre a reforma do meu ateliê depois.

- Você que manda.

Shura e Julia conversaram durante o almoço todo e Paula opinava uma vez ou outra, mostrando algum interesse na obra iminente, mas seu interesse mesmo era outro. Principalmente porque notou o quão interessado e atencioso Shura estava. Conhecia o amigo de longa data, desde que conhecera Saga. Na verdade, os dois estavam juntos no dia e enquanto ela alcovitava Saga para uma "amiga" (que não passava dela mesma), fez amizade com o espanhol. Sabia que ele estava solteiro. Sabia que estava procurando uma namorada. Sabia que ele estava cansado de piriguetes e sabia que Julia era exatamente o que ele procurava. E era o seu tipo de mulher. Não precisava tanto assim de uma reforma em seu ateliê, mas sabia que além de capacidade, o espanhol também tinha habilidade e a obra não demoraria tanto tempo assim. Precisava dele por mais tempo trabalhando por ali.

Julia também parecia interessada, mas não tanto quanto ele. Sempre reservada. Mas ela conhecia bem a amiga. Bastava um sinal. Paula tinha que fazer essa reserva acabar. E sabia exatamente como. Num momento em particular, enquanto Julia ia ao toalete, a morena chamou o espanhol e lhe disse que ele deveria conversar bastante com Julia sobre o que ela queria para que tudo saísse extremamente perfeito.

- _Creo __que __estoy __a __comprender __lo __que __quieres, __chica._

_- También estoy, mi caro español._

_-_Não entendi.

- Shura, qual é? Você nunca foi TÃO atencioso assim com uma cliente. Eu vi como você a olhou quando chegou aqui._Yo __te __conosco._

- Tudo bem. Ela é bonita, mas você me chamou aqui pra negócios.

- Amigos, amigos, negócios a parte. Se você estiver a fim dela, eu dou o maior apoio.

- Já que _eres __amiga __della, __díme_, há recíproca?

- E por que não haveria? Olha pra você Shura! Que mulher, não se interessaria por você? Apenas faça o que você tem que fazer. Minha missão acaba aqui.

Martelo batido, os três saíram do restaurante com uma reunião marcada para o dia seguinte no local da reforma.

Já em casa, Julia sentia-se entusiasmada com tudo. Mas sentia-se mais entusiasmada com o tal arquiteto. Como era bonito e muito atraente. E cheiroso. E forte. E perfeito. Mas tanta perfeição assim devia ter companhia. Com certeza. Mas mesmo assim seria bom trabalhar com ele por um tempo.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

- E como foi o almoço?

- Perfeito.

- Ah droga, você não fez o que eu to pensando que fez, fez?

- Não. Ao menos não do jeito que você pensa.

- Paula...

- Não foi preciso. O Shura demonstrou interesse nela de cara! Agora ta nas mãos dele.

- O QUE?

- Saga, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que ele jamais faria com ela o que o carcamano desgraçado fez. E sabe também que tudo vai dar certo.

- O pior é que eu sei. Mas e ela? Algum sinal de interesse nele?

- Pequeno, mas sim. Minha missão acabou aqui.

- Quando você vai parar com essa coisa de fada madrinha hein?

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Nos dias que se seguiram Shura fez questão de que Julia participasse de tudo que ele fazia para a reforma. E com isso foi aproveitando para conhecê-la melhor. Logo foi ficando encantado com a moça. E Julia correspondia positivamente. Em pouco tempo já sabiam muita coisa um do outro e se tornaram bons amigos. Bons amigos com interesses um no outro, é bem verdade. Um dia terminaram um pouco tarde no ateliê e Shura a convidou para jantar. Um restaurante francês.

- Então, _en_ Itália, você... Deixou... _Alguien_? _Un __novio_?

- Eu tinha alguém por lá, mas tudo acabou antes mesmo de eu vir embora. Ele me trocou por outra.

- Que idiota.

- Não. Tudo bem. Eu.. já deixei pra lá.

- _Pero...__¿Él __todavia __te __hace __triste, __no_?

- Não ele exatamente. Mas ainda me sinto uma tola. Quer dizer, ele me substituiu sem mais nem menos. E eu tinha planejado muita coisa com ele. Tudo foi por água abaixo. Era insuportável continuar lá. Por isso vim embora. E apesar de já estar a um mês aqui, ainda sinto o tormento.

**You ****don't ****have ****to ****feel  
>Like <strong>**a ****waste ****of ****space  
>You're <strong>**original  
>Cannot <strong>**be ****replaced**

**If ****you ****only ****knew**

**What ****the ****future ****holds  
>After <strong>**a ****hurricane  
>Comes <strong>**a ****rainbow**

**Maybe ****a ****reason ****why**

**All ****the ****doors ****were ****closed  
>So <strong>**you ****could ****open ****one  
>That <strong>**leads ****you ****to ****the ****perfect ****road  
><strong>  
><em>Você <em>_não __precisa __se __sentir  
>Como <em>_um __desperdício __de __espaço  
>Você <em>_é __original  
>Não <em>_pode __ser __substituído_

_Se __você __ao __menos __soubesse_

_O __que __o __futuro __lhe __aguarda  
>Depois <em>_do __furacão  
>Vem <em>_o __arco-íris_

_Talvez __a __razão __por__quê_

_Todas __as __portas __se __fecharam  
>Seja <em>_pra __você __poder __abrir __uma  
>Que <em>_te __leverá __ao __rumo __perfeito_

-_Bueno, __sé __que __nos __conocemos __a __poco __tiempo, __pero... Voy __ententar __hablar __sin __español_. Eu acho que ele foi um idiota em ter feito isso com você. Mesmo não sabendo como aconteceu realmente. Eu acho que você é única e quem saiu perdendo foi ele. Te substituir assim foi estupidez. Sei que tudo ainda pode estar nebuloso, mas depois da tempestade, sempre vem a bonança.

- Eu sei. Mas ainda é difícil, sabe? De repente, tudo o que eu planejei parecer errado e não fazer mais sentido, tudo se fechar... É tempestade demais.

- Quem sabe tudo se fechou para algo melhor vir.

- É... Quem sabe.

- Quem sabe ja chegou e só falta você abrir os olhos?

- Como?

- Já decidiu o que vai pedir? É por minha conta.

- O que quis dizer com isso?

- Com o que? A conta? Eu pago.

- Não. Antes da conta.

- Nada demais. Você vai saber. Na hora certa. Eu espero.

**Like ****a ****lightning ****bolt  
>Your <strong>**heart ****will ****glow  
>And <strong>**when ****it's ****time ****you'll ****know  
>You <strong>**just ****gotta**

_Como __um __relâmpago  
>O <em>_seu __coração __reluz  
>E <em>_você __saberá __quando __chegar __a __hora  
>Você <em>_só __tem __que  
><em>

Jantaram, mas Julia não conseguiu tirar aquilo da cabeça. Sempre tentava retomar o assunto e Shura sempre fugia. Só respondia "você vai saber". Ela já estava ficando irritada e impaciente.

Quando saíram do restaurante Julia estava aborrecida. Quase nem conversou com ele. Shura apenas ria. Uma pequena garoa começou a cair lá fora e o clima começou a esfriar. Porém o tráfego começou a ficar mais lento. Ela não gostou nada disso. Não queria ficar tanto tempo assim com ele dentro do carro. Ainda mais com aquela historia toda. Custava tanto assim ele dizer o que significava aquilo de "você vai saber"? Droga!

Abrira a boca para falar do que havia acontecido consigo na Itália e ele dissera coisas bonitas. Até ai, tudo bem. Depois aquela incógnita toda! Odiava incógnitas. Só podia mesmo ser amigo da Paula. Aquela era outra que adorava incógnitas. Ela bem que poderia estar ali para ajudá-la nisso. Mas já que não estava, teria que desvendar aquela sozinha.

Parou para pensar na conversa. Analisou cada palavra dita por si e por ele.

- Está quieta.

- Só estou pensando.

- Espero que seja no que eu lhe disse. – disse ele tirando a mão do câmbio para ir encontrar a dela, que não esperava aquele toque. Nem aquele olhar terno.

**Ignite ****the ****light  
>And <strong>**let ****it ****shine  
>Just <strong>**own ****the ****night  
>Like <strong>**the ****Fourth ****of ****July  
><strong>  
><em>Acender<em>_a__ luz  
>E <em>_deixá-la __brilhar  
>Seja <em>_o __dono __da __noite  
>Como <em>_o __dia __da __independência  
><em>

Então todos os fatos fizeram sentido.

- Você... Eu...

- Está em casa. – disse ele parando o carro na frente do prédio onde ele morava. A chuva lá fora havia aumentado.

Shura desceu do carro debaixo dos respingos fortes e abriu a porta para que ela descesse. Tirou o casaco e deu a ela, para que não se molhasse tanto. Um pouco atônita ela aceitou e desceu do carro, dando a volta no mesmo sendo seguida por ele, que esperou que ela chegasse até a portaria. Fez um ligeiro aceno com a cabeça e virou-se para entrar no carro.

Não. Ela não deixaria que ele fosse embora assim.

Largou o casaco na mão do porteiro e correu até o carro, puxando o moreno pela mão. Shura não esperava nada daquilo. Tampouco o beijo que veio logo em seguida.

**'Cause ****baby, ****you're ****a ****firework  
>Come <strong>**on ****show****'em ****what ****you're ****worth  
>Make<strong>**'em ****go, ****"Aah,****aah,****aah"  
>As <strong>**you ****shoot ****across ****the ****sky  
>Baby, <strong>**you're ****a ****firework  
>Come <strong>**on ****let ****your ****colors ****burst  
>Make<strong>**'em ****go, ****"Aah,****aah,****aah"  
>You're <strong>**gonna ****leave ****them ****all ****in ****awe, ****awe, ****awe  
><strong>  
><em>Pois, <em>_baby, __você __é __como __fogos __de __artifício  
>Venha <em>_e __mostre __do __que __você __é __capaz  
>Deixe <em>_todos __boquiabertos __falando __"oh,__oh,__ooooh"  
>Enquanto <em>_você __cruza __o __céu  
>Baby, <em>_você __é __como __fogos __de __artifício  
>Vamos, <em>_deixe __as __suas __cores __explodirem  
>Deixe <em>_todos __boquiabertos __falando __"oh,__oh,__ooooh"  
>Você <em>_vai __deixá-los __todos __supresos, __surpresos, __surpresos  
><em>

Perfeito. Um momento perfeito.

- Eu não disse que você ia saber? – disse ele no meio do beijo – E... Na hora certa. – completou olhando o relógio, marcando exatamente nove horas, sem se afastar dela.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Alguns meses depois.

- As jóias ficaram lindas! Eu nem sei como te agradecer!

- Sendo feliz com o Saga. Assim como eu sou feliz com o Shura.

- Vocês são tão lindos juntos.

- Ainda não acredito que você não teve nada a ver com tudo o que aconteceu entre nós no inicio.

- Acredite, ela teve. – Saga cochichou no ouvido da amiga.

- Eu ouvi isso Saga.

- Está na hora da valsa do casal. – disse a voz no microfone.

Saga e Paula reuniram-se ao centro do salão para a esperada valsa. Outros casais foram se formando. Entre eles, Julia e Shura.

_- Nunca he visto um casal tan perfecto. Solo cuando miro a nosotros._

- É.

_- Usted deberia pedir a Paula para dibujar a tu vestido._

- Que vestido?

_- Tu vestido de novia._

- Shura, você está...

_- Si. Estoy. _

**Boom, ****boom, ****boom  
>Even <strong>**brighter ****than ****the ****moon, ****moon, ****moon  
>It's <strong>**always ****been ****inside ****of ****you, ****you, ****you  
>And <strong>**now ****it's ****time ****to ****let ****it ****through  
>'Cause <strong>**baby, ****you're ****a ****firework  
>Come <strong>**on ****show****'em ****what ****you're ****worth  
>Make<strong>**'em ****go, ****"Aah,****aah,****aah"  
>As <strong>**you ****shoot ****across ****the ****sky  
>Baby, <strong>**you're ****a ****firework  
>Come <strong>**on ****let ****your ****colors ****burst  
>Make<strong>**'em ****go, ****"Aah,****aah,****aah"  
>You're <strong>**gonna ****leave ****them ****all ****in ****awe, ****awe, ****awe  
><strong>  
><em>Bum, <em>_bum, __bum  
>Mais <em>_brilhante __até __que __a __lua, __lua, __lua  
>Esse <em>_sempre __foi __você, __você, __você __por __dentro  
>E <em>_agora __é __hora __de __deixar __isso __aparecer  
>Pois, <em>_baby, __você __é __como __fogos __de __artifício  
>Venha <em>_e __mostre __do __que __você __é __capaz  
>Deixe <em>_todos __boquiabertos __falando __"oh,__oh,__ooooh"  
>Enquanto <em>_você __cruza __o __céu  
>Baby, <em>_você __é __como __fogos __de __artifício  
>Venha <em>_e __deixe __as __suas __cores __explodirem  
>Deixe <em>_todos __boquiabertos __falando __"oh,__oh,__ooooh"  
>Você <em>_vai __deixá-los __todos __surpresos, __surpresos, __surpresos  
><em>

- Mas...

_-Solo necesitas decirme tu respuesta, cariño._

- Definitivamente sim.

**Boom, ****boom, ****boom  
>Even <strong>**brighter ****than ****the ****moon, ****moon, ****moon  
>Boom, <strong>**boom, ****boom  
>Even <strong>**brighter ****than ****the ****moon, ****moon, ****moon  
><strong>  
><em>Bum, <em>_bum, __bum  
>Mais <em>_brilhante __até __que __a __lua, __lua, __lua  
>Bum, <em>_bum, __bum  
>Mais <em>_brilhante __até __que __a __lua, __lua, __lua  
><em>

FIM.

* * *

><p>Pois é... Eu tinha arrumado todo o texto e o me trollou again, bagunçando tudo!<p>

Anyway...

Espero que você tenha gostado da fic Ju... Eu tinha escrito mó mensagem bonita aqui, mas, sacomé esse site né...

Mas acho que a fic por si própria ja dá metade do recado! HAUHAHU

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO JUH!


End file.
